Lovely Friendship for lack of a better title
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Going back for their sixth year harry and hermione find out that they can't hold a certain secret in much longer. After some weird things begin to happen at the school, the need for the secret to be reveled is stronger then ever.
1. Back to School

A/N:  I know what you are thinking . . . 'When will she ever get up that new Ana and Peter fic?'  To tell you the truth, I have no clue.  Like I have stated before, I have an idea, but it never comes out right.  Anyway, I just saw the Harry Potter movie, and even though I'm not a big, huge fan of the books, I decided to do a fic on it.  Just like it said in my summary, I have to do a fiction on any couple that is or can be.  Sorry if I get anything mixed up, even though I've read the books, I still don't have all the details in my mind, so please don't hurt me!  This is a Harry and Hermione fic.  So if you don't like it turn away now! It's going to be sappy so don't say I didn't warn you.     ^_~ Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything that is related to the books, movie or game.  I just like to write.  In other words . . . DON'T SUE!!!!

Lovely Friendship

Chapter 1: Back to school

            "Platform 9 ¾," she sighed to herself as she pulled her stuff to the last car on the train.  After dropping those off she stepped into the train and into the usual car that she has picked for the last few years.  She sat down and looked out the window, 'Keep calm, keep breathing.  He is just a normal guy, just like any other,' her brow furrowed, 'Then why is this a different feeling from other guys?'  She stared at her reflection.  Now going into her sixth year at Hogwarts, school of Wizardry and Witchcraft, she has grown into a beautiful young lady.  Her once bushy hair was now straight and silky, and her body had filled out in all the right places, and that attracted guys in her direction.  Her completion was so well kept that all the makeup she wore was some lipstick, and that was only from time to time.  'Maybe it's the way his green eyes look into my soul, and knows everything about me.  I don't know what it is about him, there are so many things that I can name off, but the one thing I want most is . . . his heart.'  She closed her brown, hazel eyes, let out a huge breath, but didn't notice the two figures coming into the car, 'Wow she has really changed!'  "Hey Hermione," her eyes shot open and looked at the reflection of the two boys in the window, especially the one on the right.  She turned back around, "Hello Harry, hey Ron."

            Both Harry and Ron had grown to about six foot, with only an inch or two between them, Ron being the taller of the two.  Harry still had his black, unmanageable hair that couldn't keep down now matter what.  It covered the scar that he has had since childhood, and was known all over the wizarding world for.  Ron still had his fire, red hair that he kept in his normal hairstyle.  Harry still had his glasses, although he is quite tempted to get contacts.  Hermione was quite tempted to cheer him on; therefore she could look into his eyes without looking through the frames of his glasses.  Both of the boys had filled out, Ron from his gym at the burrow, and Harry from his years playing Seeker on the Hogwart's Quidditch team.  He was no longer the scrawny, skinny boy that he was when he first came to Hogwarts; although, that never really mattered to Hermione.  She had found out that she liked him more then a friend after their second year (never admitting to herself until the middle of the third year) and has liked him for his heart, not for his popularity. After what seemed forever, she finally spoke once again, "I see that you two actually came in your robes, prepared.  How were your summer vacations?"

"Other then the Dursleys calling me every so often at Sirus's, it was all right, but it was pretty boring without you two there beside me," Harry sat down next to her and grabbed a chocolate frog from his robe and offered her some.  She shook her head, "No thanks," still blushing a little at the comment that he made about being bored without her (or Ron) there.  "Mine wasn't much more exciting from yours, Harry," Ron stated as he took the seat across from Harry and Hermione, "Although, Fred and George did do the most bloody brilliant trick on Percy.  I can't believe that they still do that now that they are out of Hogwarts.  But you have to admit; they have to try out their new tricks on someone before selling them in their joke shop, right?  Anyway, how was yours, Hermione?"  She thought for a little bit, 'Oh, nothing much.  I've just thinking about the boy sitting next to me every waking moment that I could.  After all I have had a crush on him since the third (second) year, and now how long has that been . . . maybe three years!  Am I pathetic?  Let me think . . . Yes!'  "Hermione, you alright?"  She shook out of her trance and turned toward Harry.  "Yeah, I just got lost in my thoughts for a sec there.  My vacation was as boring as yours was.  However, I was able to read up some more on different species of underwater plants, I found it quite interesting.  None the less, we need to get together or something over the summer; like spending some time at the burrow."

            "Sounds like a plan," Ron said and looked over to Harry who had just finished off his frog, he nodded.  They all agreed to meet after the year was over and go to the burrow so they could just go and have fun.  The three teens were now ready for their sixth year and the summer following.  "How many classes are you taking this year, Hermione?" asked Harry.

            "Not many . . ."

            "Not many?" said Ron as the train started to pull out from the station, "Your 'not many' is equivalent to our 'too much to handle for three years'!"   Hermione gave him a glare, "Shut up Ron!  For your information, I have a regular schedule."  Harry smirked at the two; it was so amusing how they would go at one another.  He turned to Hermione who turned to stare out the window, contemplating on something that seemed to be important.  'She has changed so much.  She is . . . well beautiful.  Although, she was always beautiful to me.'  Ron picked his head up from getting some Every Flavor Beans from his coat and looked up at Harry who was completely enthralled with the sight of Hermione.  A smirk began to cross his face, "Where is that candy cart, anyway?"  

Hermione turned toward Ron and found her face only a centimeter away from Harry's.  "Oh, sorry."  Neither of them moved, just stared in one another's eyes.  Harry's emerald eyes burned through the lenses of his glasses and into Hermione's heart.  She started to blush and then blinked to get out of his gaze, when the train made an unexpected turn on the tracks, and the two where thrown to one side of the booth, just as Ron was on his side.  "Darn train!"  Hermione rubbed her head and opened her eyes, to find two emerald eyes staring back at her, "Are you alright, Hermione?"  Harry had fallen on top of her and looking down at her with a small smile and a blush in his cheeks.  He got up and lowered a hand down to her, "Yeah, I'm ok.  Thanks."  She took his hand and they got up off the floor.  "If you two don't mind . . ." Harry looked over at Ron who was on the floor tied up in his robes, and quite helpless.  Harry went over, and helped his friend out of his predicament.  Hermione watched as the two boys struggled with the robes, then turned back toward the window to slip back into her thoughts.  When Harry finally got Ron out of his robes, he went back and sat by Hermione.  'I wonder what's bugging her.'

            The train ride to Hogwarts seemed to be a little longer this year.  The day seemed to be slipping away and they still haven't arrived. "I thought that we would be there already," Ron said as he stuffed his last five beans into his mouth.  "We should have," Hermione finally turned away from the window.  The two boys looked at her, "According to _Hogwarts, A History the train ride only takes a half a day at the most, but this is much more then is expected."  Ron rolled his eyes, "Leave it up to our little book of information to tell us the basics of Hogwarts History."  Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.  The setting sun set the mood that made anyone want to fall asleep, and many did.  Many of the cabins soon were silenced and little whispering was heard._

After half an hour the conductor came into their cabin, "Sorry about that jerk on the turn a while back.  I'm new, and I thought that it would be much safer to take it slow on this route since that caused such a lurch.  Sorry again."  He closed the doors and went to the next one down.  "Did you hear that, Hermione?  It was just a new conductor."  Ron tried to sound smart, but when he turned to her she was fast asleep propped up against the window.  Ron decided that was a good idea and fell asleep on his robe that he folded underneath him.

            Harry stayed up for a while looking out of the window, watched all the trees and landscape pass him by, it looked different at night.  'I wonder how Sirus is doing,' after some trouble last year, Sirus's name was cleared and, as soon as he could, Harry was packed and headed over to live with Sirus.  He then felt a slight pressure on his right arm and looked down.  Hermione had leaned too far to her left and was now leaning on his arm.  Her face had a pleasant, little smile and she seemed very content.  Harry nudged her a little, "Hermione, do you want to lie down on the other side?  It would be more comfortable."  She nodded, more asleep then awake, and walked around to his other side, while he scooted toward the window.  She lied down on his other side and tried to get comfortable.  After another half hour she placed her head on Harry's lap, probably thinking it was a pillow.  Harry looked down at her and then brushed one of her hairs out of her closed eyes.  "Sweet dreams," he could see a small smile form on her face.  "You too."

            Just after the sun had risen they had pulled into the station, and the whole train jerked to a stop.  Ron was thrown from his seat and down to the floor.  "Alright, alright.  I'm up.  No need to throw me out of bed, mum."  He got off the floor and looked to the other side of the cabin.  He didn't say anything, but then got out a type of camera that his father gave him for his last birthday.  "Say cheese," he whispered to the two that were asleep.  The flash went off and Harry squinted his eyes open.  Ron threw his camera in his bag, and smiled at Harry, "So, did I miss something?"  He tilted his head toward Harry's side and saw that Hermione still had her head in his lap, and Harry's hand was on her back.  He blushed and woke Hermione up, "Hey, Herm.  It's time to get up, we're here."  She opened her eyes and got up, not aware of anything.  "I'm up.  You guys ok?"  Both of them look at her weird, but Ron burst out, laughing that she had just missed the whole thing.  "What are you laughing at?"  He had proof on film and could always 'show' her later, but telling was much more fun, "Well-" Harry hit him in the side to stop him from telling, and cleared his throat, "Let's get going, shall we?"  Hermione gave a questioning look, but then started to walk out of the cabin.   

            The trio stepped out of the train and walked toward the dark steps of the castle.  "We're finally back," Hermione breathed, "Race you two to the Great Hall!"  She took off in a full sprint, with the two of them racing behind her, "Hermione!  Wait up!"  Harry stared after her.  "You would think that being a perfect would hinder her from running through the halls," Ron told Harry.

            "I guess she is just happy that she is back."

            "Yeah, I guess so.  It does seem great to be back, doesn't it?"

            "You have no idea." 

"Are you two coming, or what?" Hermione called back to her two friends.  They started to pick up speed so they could catch up to Hermione's figure in the distance.


	2. Ron's Talk

Chapter 2: Ron's Talk

            No one caught the trio as they ran toward the Great Hall, although the professors were only a few halls down from them getting ready to welcome the new students.  Harry had finally caught up to Hermione and flung his arms around her waist.  "Finally got you. Slow down," Harry struggled to catch his breath.  Her chest was rising up and down, as she too tried to catch her breath.  "Ron and I can hardly keep up.  Are you _that_ eager to start studying?"  When his grip loosened from around her waist she turned to face him.  "Come on, Harry.  I don't want to miss the sorting ceremony.  After all, I'm a perfect now."  Harry looked at her confused, "It doesn't start for another thirty minutes."  She smiled at him, she loved it how he furrowed his brow, and got that confused look on his face.  "I know.  I'm just so happy to be back.  To start learning and . . . to start getting back in touch with old friends," she looked up at him, and touched her right index finger on his nose.  He smiled at her.  "Ahem."  The two of them looked to the side and saw Ron, who had finally caught his breath, looking at them with a wide smile.  Hermione got out from Harry's arms and walked toward the Great Hall doors where Hagrid just made his appearance.  

Harry watched her as she walked over to greet the half-giant, "Hey Hagrid."  Ron tapped on his best friend's shoulder, "I'm a beginning to see some truth in what Rita wrote a couple years back, or did I really miss something on the train?"  Harry turned to him, "I'm sure you didn't miss anything, Ron.  Come on, we need to get the best seats now that our best friend is a perfect."

"Oh sure.  We need to get the best seats when _she_ becomes a perfect, but not when you become the captain of the Quidditch team?  Or when I actually got on the team?"

"Just drop it Ron.  There is nothing going on."

"Alright Harry, but I don't see the purpose in-"

"Ron!"

"Dropping it."

***

            As the entered the Great Hall, they saw the candles floating in the air, and the professors started to sit behind the long table stretched in front of them.  Even though Hermione was now a perfect and Harry wanted to get the best seats, she wanted to sit in her normal seat.  Harry and Ron sat on either side of her, and soon enough the rest of the students came into the Great Hall.  They went to their own house table and started to talk about their summer holidays they didn't get to explain in detail on the train.

            The whole student body was brought to attention when the two great doors opened to reveal all the new first years.  They walked in pairs down the middle of the aisle and up to the sorting hat.  The small eleven year olds looked around the hall, amazed at all the sights that were laid in front of them.  Professor McGonagall led them, like she has for many years before.  They gathered around and, as their names where called, were separated into the houses.  Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted the new first years that sat down at their table.  

            After the sorting ceremony the feast began and the house ghosts began to show up.  "Well, hello there," Nearly Headless Nick showed up and scared one of the new students.  "Was your vacation any better, Sir Nicolas?" Hermione asked the figure as if it was a normal person in front of her.  He turned toward Hermione, "Dismal, once again.  If only they would consider me in the Headless Hunt."  He floated off and left them to their feast.  The new students began to talk and whisper about what had just happened.  "That was amazing!"

            "Tell me about it!  I've never seen a real ghost before."  

"I knew there was always one in my attic, but I never saw one this close before."  

The excitement was short lived however when Dumbledore stood and did his usual announcements to the first years.  The announcements ended and Hermione, Harry, and Ron led the students to the common room.  "Password?" The Fat Lady's picture loomed over the new students, "Bludger."  The picture opened and the new students were told where their rooms where and their things were already there.  The first years were ecstatic, first ghosts, and now talking pictures.  After the new first years went to their rooms Hermione settled down in the chair by the fire.  "I can tell this will be a hard year."  Harry and Ron came over.  Harry sat on one of the arms of the chair, and Ron sat in the other chair, "Really?  I thought you said you will have a normal schedule," Harry said in a smart tone.  Hermione hit him in the side, making him slip and fall to the floor.  "Whoa!"  

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Hermione stared down at him from her chair.  Harry rubbed his backside and started to laugh.  She smiled and gave thumbs up to Ron, "He's ok." Ron started to crack up.  They helped Harry up and went to their sixth year rooms greeted in the hall by Crookshanks.  Hermione picked the big cat up, "You're such a cute kitty.  Yes you are."  Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry who gave a shrug as a response.  They followed Hermione to her room.  She went into her room and turned around to shut the door.  "Goodnight," she looked at Harry until the door was completely closed.

"Sweet Dreams, Hermione," Harry stepped to one side of her door, stuck his hands into his pockets, and started to walk to his room.  Ron kept switching his glance at the door then back at Harry, "Now I see what's going on.  All though, I already knew it all along."  He caught up with Harry outside of their room.  "What are you talking about, Ron?"  Harry stepped into their room, hoping that he could hide his blushing from Ron.  "You like Hermione."

"We're just friends, Ron.  Just like you and I are."  Harry closed the door and Ron made a disgusted face then sat on his own bed . . . away from Harry.  "I know we're friends, but if you don't mind, I would rather not be _that_ kind of a friend."  

"Very funny, Ron."

"Come on Harry, you gotta tell sometime."

Harry sat down on his bed, let out a huge breath to gather his courage, and looked at Ron, "Alright, I give.  Because I know that you will keep pestering me until I do tell. I'm I right?"  Ron looked at him, "So . . ." Harry started to blush furiously, "I . . . I like her."

"Just like her?"

"No- well, I don't know.  It's different from how I liked Cho.  I don't know, she is so different from other girls."

"Do you still like Cho?"

"No, I mean she is a year older then I am; plus I only liked her looks, and her Quidditch talent.  When I think of Herm, every other girl that I have thought of like that has slipped away.  She's different."

"How different?" Harry held his head and started to pace around the room, "I don't know . . . she just is."

"Come on, Harry.  You got to know why."

"She's pretty."

"Ok, that's a start.  Just remember what my dad said after looking at the veelas that went bonkers," trying to imitate his father as well as he could, Ron continued, "'And _that,_ boys, is why you should never go for looks alone.'  Remember at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago?"

"I know, but that isn't the only reason I like her.  I love it how her smile just gives even the thought of You-Know-Who slip away into nothing.  I love how I have enough courage to face anything in the world for her.  I love it when her hair just sweeps over my face lightly, and her scent is in the air.  I love it how she is always there for me, and has never let me down.  I love it when I can look into her eyes and _know that she will be by my side.  I love it how she comes to help, even if she can't do much, but does everything she can.  She is funny, smart, always knows what I'm thinking, and she is . . . is . . ."_

"What?"

"Perfect," Harry plopped down on his bed, leaned back, and looked at the ceiling.  "She's perfect," he repeated.

"You got it bad.  I say go tell her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've been trying for . . . well, let's just say a long time.  I mean it took me a year to find out that I actually felt this way about her.  Telling her hasn't happened."  

"You mean you have known that you have liked her for the last year, and you never told me?"

"Actually, I figured out I liked her in my third year."

"I don't believe it," he thought for minute, "I wonder how you felt at the Yule ball."

"How do you think, Ron?"

"Well, I could imagine.  You know I like her, right?"  Harry looked at Ron with sympathy in his eyes.  "Well, not like how you like her.  Sure, I had a crush on her in the fourth year, but I like her more as a sister now.  And you as my brother."

"Ron. . ."

"Yeah?"

"You have some twisted view of what a family should be."

"Ha ha ha, Harry."  Harry smiled and after a few minutes of thinking Harry got back up, grabbed some clothes and headed toward the bathroom.  "I'm going to the bathroom, then to bed."  Harry closed the door and Ron could hear him walking toward the restrooms.  Ron shook his head, "Harry, I hope you tell her before it's too late."


	3. Late Night Reading

Chapter 3: Late night reading

The next morning Harry was startled at the sound of some one walking through the halls outside the rooms.  He slid out of bed and slightly opened the door.  He caught a sight of a brunette head.  He looked back into his room and looked out the window.  No light shown through, it must still be in the early hours of the morning.  He didn't want to wake Ron, so he grabbed his robe and glasses and followed the person to the common room.  A light just lit down stairs dimly shown in the stairwell.  Harry climbed down and peeked around the corner and saw a girl sitting by the low fire, reading.  Harry knew who it was at first sight, 'What is Hermione doing out here?'  Her hair was in one braid that was slung over her shoulder.  She was in a red tank top and some yellow pants that seemed almost too big for her.

She was absorbed in a book that her mother gave her before she left, just for some 'very light' reading.  Her mother used to read it when she was her age, and it was very interesting . . . for a 'muggle' book.  The three hundred page, romance novel was entrapping, and she couldn't put it down.  She finished the tenth chapter, sighed and finally put the book down on her lap.  She stared into the fire that seemed to dance in front of her.  She closed her eyes and imagined her and Harry as the characters in the book.

After Harry was sure that she didn't see him he started to walk toward her.  He found that her eyes were closed and thought that maybe she fell asleep again.  "Herm?" Harry walked toward her chair using his nickname for her and she shot open her eyes.  "Harry!"  She hid the book under the cushion of the chair, "What are you doing out here?  It's nearly three am!"

"Yeah, I know.  I heard some one outside my room in the halls.  I followed you down here.  What were you reading?"

"What?"

"What were you reading?" Harry repeated.  Hermione knew that he wouldn't be fooled and brought the book back out.  "I was reading a book that my mother gave me for some very light reading.  I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep and thought that I should just as well read it.  I couldn't read it in my dorm since Lavender was snoring so loudly."  Harry took the book from her hands and sat down on the couch on the other side of her.  "This would usually take me at least a week to read completely.  When did you start it?"

"Only about an hour ago."

"An hour ago?!  What page are you on?"

"212."

"212!"

"And your point. . ."

"I should have known.  Actually I should think that you would be further into it by now."  He handed the book back to Hermione and leaned back on the couch.  "So now that you know that I'm not anyone to worry about, are you going back to bed?"

"Well, now that I'm up, why not stay?"  He looked up at her, "Why?  Did you want to get rid of me?" he gave her a puppy dog stare.  She smiled at him, "You want to talk?"  He sat back up, "Sure, what about?"  Hermione thought to herself, 'Alright, this could be your chance.  Don't choke.'  She just shrugged, 'Great conversation starter,' she mocked herself.  He thought, but couldn't think of anything either.  She got off of the chair and sat next to him on the couch.  He sat there, 'Ok Potter.  The girl you are absolutely gaga over is sitting right next to you, it now or never.'  He took a deep breath, "So . . . (come on, you can do it) what is that book about?"  'Bravo.  * Clap * * clap *' 

Hermione looked at the cover of the book that had the shadows of a young girl and young guy on the bench, watching a sunset.  "It's about a young girl that searches for a guy that will like her for her.  She is a complete bookworm, doesn't have the best looks, and doesn't have many friends.  She kept searching until one day; a boy comes up to her and asks her to go with him to a party.  He was the most popular guy in school, so of course she said yes.  She soon finds out he was only using her, and cheated on her that night.  She was going to confront him, but caught him in the arms of another girl at the party.  She ran all the way home, crying and thinking that no one could ever like her for who she is.  The next day her best friend knew there was something wrong, came up to her and comforted her.  She looked into his eyes-"

"His eyes?"

"Yeah, her best friend is a guy.  Anyway, she found out that she loved _him_, and didn't realize until that moment.  I think it is really cute," she looked up and saw only Harry's eyes staring straight back at her.  "How does it end?"  Harry asked as he leaned closer to her, leaning on his arm on the back of the couch.  "I haven't . . ." Hermione felt herself leaning toward him, "haven't . . . read the whole . . .book . . ." Her eyes closed and just as their lips were going to meet . . . "Harry!  Where are you?!"  Harry fell off the couch, leaving his feet in the air and Hermione looked over the back of the couch.  "Hermione!  Where did you go?!"  Harry got up next to her and looked over the back as well.  Ron and Lavender where up and looking for their roommates.  "Leave it to Ron to miss up the mood," Hermione looked over at Harry with a questioning look on her face.  "What mood would that be, Harry Potter?"  Harry got up and rubbed the back on his head like he was guilty of something.  "Heh, heh.  Um, nothing.  Ron!  I'm over here," he ran over to his best friend.

Lavender came over to Hermione and dragged her back to their room.  "Just what do you think you were doing with Harry Potter, hmm?"  Hermione rolled her eyes and lit a candle by her bed, "Nothing that is any of your business, Lavender."  

"So, something did happen?  Spill it Herm.  You've been waiting, and complaining about these 'feelings' for a while," she closed the heavy door of the room.  

"And if it ever does happen, I'll tell you.  But until that time, it's none of your business.  And don't go telling Parvati about it."

"You very well know that Parvati and I are in the middle of a fight, and are not talking."

"So for once, my secrets are safe?"

"Well, I don't know about that.  That cutie, Ron-"

"Wait a minute, you fancy Ron?"

"I didn't say I fancied him.  I just said he was a cutie.  Anyway, he has been asking me what you thought about our dear Mr. Potter."

"Just great."

"But don't worry about it.  Your secret is safe for now."

"Thanks," Hermione settled back into bed, "When you said 'for now' you really gave me a boost of assurance."  She took another twenty minutes to finish her book, and finally fell back to sleep.


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4: Nightmares

Harry sat up, covered with sweat.  That dream couldn't be real, but his scar . . . it was burning.  He held his head in his hands, just sat there for a couple of minutes.  'How can that dream be real?  It can't be.  As long as I'm around, nothing like that will happen.  I'll make sure of it.'  He looked around the room and noticed Ron and the others were awake, and out of their beds.  "I wonder where everyone went."  Just then the door started to open and Hermione stuck her head in, "Hey sleepyhead!  Ron gave me permission to come and get you.  He tried everything himself, but he said that I was the only one who could wake you up."  Harry blushed and smiled at her.  "Harry, are you all right?"  She looked down at his face and saw that his shirt was covered in sweat and she knew that there were tearstains down his face.  "I'm fine.  I just had a nightmare, that's all."  Harry wiped the sweat and tears from his face with the back of his hand.  Hermione didn't really believe him, but left so he could change.

"Ron's already in the great hall having breakfast, I'll wait for you in the common room, 'k?"

"Ok, see you in a sec."

After a few minutes, Harry came down in his dark green top, with his black slacks and his normal black robe with the Hogwarts patch over.  Hermione watched as he came down the stairs and over to her.  "Let's go eat!"  Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and rushed her toward the Great Hall.  "How late are we, Herm?"

"Only a few minutes," she tried to slow him down, "But if Ron hadn't asked me to wake you up, you probably would have slept through it."  They walked in just as the golden plates and cups filled with food and drink for all.  Harry pointed over at Ron, who was sitting by Lavender and whispering something in her ear, she started to giggle.  Harry and Hermione laughed at the thought of Ron and Lavender getting together and sat across from the two.  Ron stopped his whispering and said hello to Harry as they began to eat.  

Hermione saw Harry picking and playing with his food.  "I thought you were hungry."  Harry turned to her with a smile, "I guess my stomach changed its mind."

"You stomach doesn't have a mind."

"You never know," he shrugged his shoulders and Hermione went back to eating.  "Herm?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take a walk around the lake with me?"

"Sure.  When?"

"After breakfast."  

"Alright, after breakfast then."  Harry started to regain his appetite and started shoveling food into his mouth.  He had it all planned out . . . just get her alone by the lake, turn her toward him, tell her his feelings, then kiss her.  After that is up to her, but he has at least that much planned out.

Just as she had promised Hermione went with Harry for a walk around the lake.  They followed the shoreline for what seemed forever, talking about what the new year would hold.  Hermione stopped and sat down on a flat rock by the water, watching the ripples of the water.  To her right there was a huge willow tree, and the braches seemed to stir in the water as the tide washed in and out.  Harry looked at her face, as the light reflected from the water danced across her cheeks and shimmered in her eyes.  'Ok Harry.  Stick with the plan.'  He took a deep breath, "Hermione?"  She turned toward him and saw that he held out his hand for her.

She took it and looked into his eyes.  He led her off the rock and to his side.  "Harry, are you alright?  You've been acting strangely ever since you got on the train." 'And saw you,' he thought.  She secretly hoped that the thing on his mind is the same thing that has been tormenting her inside for the past few years.  "Herm, I don't know."  He looked down at her hand in his and concentrated hard, so he could get the words that he so wanted to say formed in his mind.  "Don't know what?"

"I don't know about a lot of things.  But one thing keeps burning in the back of my mind."

"What is that?"

"I could never get the words to come out right," he finally glanced up from her hand and into her eyes.  "But I think that I have finally found the words to say . . . to you."  He said the last two words softly, almost wanting for her not to hear them.  "Harry, you know that you could tell me anything-" Suddenly a strong pain went through Hermione's head, and she gripped her hair tightly in her fists.  Her eyes were shut closed, and everything seemed to be screaming.  The sound was excruciating, nothing was making sense.  Something was screaming her name; another was screaming other things she couldn't understand.  

She couldn't take much more of this, then everything stopped screaming, it was silent.  She finally opened her eyes and saw a scene, with Harry trapped in some kind of wrap, and a wizard dressed in a dark clock, chanting something in his direction.  She could hear Harry calling out to her, he was in pain.  She had to do something.

Harry didn't know what to do.  At one point he was staring into her eyes, and then it was like she was in pain, and now she was silent again.  He tried calling her name to her, but she won't respond.  He saw her raise her arm, as she tried to step forward, "Harry."  She fell forward, but Harry caught her before she reached the ground.  "Hermione!"  Harry looked around, it seemed completely deserted, until he saw movement in the bushes, and took out his wand.  "Harry!"  Ron came jumping through the whole.  "I should have known you would have followed us, Ron."

"It wasn't my idea, it was Lavender's," Ron pointed behind himself to the bushes.  "Shut up, Ron!  You know it was yours!" Lavender came through the whole in the bush that Ron had stepped from only a few seconds earlier.

"Was not!"

"It was too!" 

"Look, I don't care, whose idea it was, help me get Hermione to the Hospital Wing."

***

            Hermione didn't respond to anything anymore.  Harry explained what had happened, but Madame Pomfrey still had no idea what happened to her.  She has been in the hospital wing for a couple of days now, with no movement other then the tossing and turning of a frequent nightmare.  Harry stayed with her as long as he could, and was able to skip a couple of lessons, thanks to Professor Dumbledore.  Most nights he slept in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand through the night.  Ron came in every couple of days with Lavender to check up on both Harry and Hermione.

Ron brought Harry some of his work from the classes and set it on the table next to Hermione's bed.  "How's she doing Harry?"  Harry brushed some hair to one side of Hermione's face, "She has more color in her cheeks now, and Madame Pomfrey says she should wake up anytime time in the next few days."  He took her hand in his.  Lavender sat across from Harry, on the other side of Hermione's bed.  "Hey, get better alright, Hermione?"  She sat back up, and said, "I'll be outside, Ron."  Ron nodded his head.  "What, are you two a couple or something?  And you didn't tell me?!"  Harry cracked a smile.  He then focused back on Hermione, so he didn't catch the blush in Ron's cheeks.

"Is she still having nightmares?"

"Almost every night," Harry squeezed her hand, "It's starting to scare me, Ron."  Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder then left to join Lavender in the hall.  Harry gave Hermione's hand another squeeze, and turned toward his work.

Soon enough Harry was asleep, his head in his potions book.  The small candle that was on the table shone everywhere in the room, but left the dark corners of the room unlit.  It also shone on a face that was now becoming contorted with signs of an inward struggle.  Hermione battled within her dreams, to help who is calling out her name.

*~* _Hermione was hit to the ground by some kind of force that she had never felt before.  "Hermione!  Get out of here!  Run!"_

_"I'm not leaving you!"  Hermione got up from the ground.  She turned toward the dark figure and tried to show no fear.  The dark figure started to laugh, "Don't even try, child.  Nothing can help him now."  Harry was trapped with in some kind of bond and couldn't free himself.  Hermione knew this was only work of a dark wizard, but she had to help Harry.  "Hermione, no!  Just get out of here!"  Harry then screamed out in pain from the wrap tightening around his body.  "Harry!" She started to run toward him.  The dark wizard hit her with some kind of curse and she fell to the ground.  "Hermione!" She tried to get back up, but some one started to pull her away from the scene.  "Harry!  No!  Harry!"_

_*~*_

Harry was awakened from pain in his scar.  Something was wrong, he scanned the room, as the pain started to fade to nothing.  He turned toward Hermione, and saw her face full of fear.  He went to her side, "Hermione?"  For the first time in days he heard her voice, "Harry . . . please.  Don't leave, I can help you.  Don't leave me."  He brushed his hand on her face and took her hand in his other hand.  "Shhh, Herm.  It's alright, I'm right here.  I'm not leaving you; I'll always be by your side."  The expression of fear in her face slowly disappeared because of Harry's touch. He combed his fingers through her hair, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.  He focused on his finger in her hair, "I'll always be here."

"You promise?"  Harry looked down to see straight into Hermione's eyes.  "Herm?"  She smiled and touched the side of his face with her hand.  "Hey Harry."  He smiled back at her and cupped her face in both of his hands, "You had me scared for a minute there.  Well, actually for a couple of days."

"Couple of days?  How long was I out?"

"Only a few days.  But don't worry, Ron got our work for us," Harry went over to the table and rustled through papers to find Hermione's workload.  "Our work?"

"Yeah, he needed to get my work too, right?  Because I know if he didn't you would yell at me for not doing any work," Harry put the stack of papers he had found on the corner of the table closest to the bed.  "Why wouldn't you be doing any work?"

"Come on, Herm," He looked at her, "Like I would leave my best friend when she needs me the most."  She smiled then turned toward the pile of books and paper that was Harry's then looked at hers.  "How did you get more work then me?"

"Remember, you have different classes then I do.  Most of it is from the all knowing and all seeing one from the tower."

"That's right.  Anything from potions?"

"Nothing that Ron brought in, which is very strange."

"How much work have you actually done?"

"Two pages," she looked at the Harry's new watch that was sitting on the edge of the table.  "Harry, it's eleven-thirty.  And you haven't done any work."

"It's not as much as it looks, and I needed to take a nap."

"But isn't a lot of this work due tomorrow?"

"Which is thirty minutes away, and you need your rest."  Harry was quick to try to change the subject.  Hermione yawned, "I think you're right.  But when I wake up, I expect to see a mountain of work done."  Harry had a huge grin on his face, "Now there's my Hermione."  She blushed as she tried to get comfortable, "What happened anyway?"

"No one knows, Herm.  At one point we were having a talk, then you blacked out."  Harry shrugged his shoulders and Hermione closed her eyes to get some sleep.  Harry started to finish his pile of work, because he knew that Hermione would kill him if he didn't finish.


	5. Waking up to a Realization

Harry was right; the work looked worse then what it really was.  He had finished it in less then an hour and had fallen asleep right after writing the last letter on his Charms essay.  His head was placed in his arms and his glasses still placed on his face.  Madame Pomfrey came in to the room just after the sun had risen to check on Hermione and saw Harry with his face buried in his arms.  She decided to let him sleep and just checked Hermione to see if she made any improvements, then left the room.

A few minutes after she had left, Hermione's closed eyes were covered with the light that streamed in through the windows.  She tried to turn to get some more sleep, but then found that she couldn't.  She opened her eyes, looked around trying to make sense where she was, until her memory caught up with her.  She turned her head toward the table to her right and stared at the boy with his face buried in his parchment.  She smiled and reached out her hand for his.  He moved his arms a little at her touch and his head hit the table.  He woke up from his sleep and tried to sit up.  His face had stuck to the parchment that was on the table and Hermione started to laugh, "Get it all done?"

"Yeah, in less then an hour," he striped the Charms parchment from his face and looked at it.  "I hope Ron comes pretty soon, so I can eat something."

"Always thinking about your stomach."

"Not always.  How are you doing this morning?"

"Alright I guess.  I think I'm up to going to some classes."

"You haven't even done the work that Ron dropped off."

"How much time do I have?"  Harry looked at his watch, "Never mind.  You will probably finish it."  She smiled and kicked her feet over the edge of the bed, grabbed the clothes and robe that Lavender brought for her, and went to the bathroom to change.

Soon enough, Madame Pomfrey came in and checked to make she was well enough to go to her classes.  Sure enough, she could find nothing wrong, and Hermione was free to go to breakfast.  She had finished her homework in time and was enjoying her breakfast.  Ron and Lavender welcomed her back as she and Harry took the seats across from them.  "They found nothing wrong with you?" Lavender asked as she bit off some croissant.

"Nothing.  They have no clue what had happened to me."

"That's strange, but it's good to have you back," Ron said, "Isn't it Harry?"  He gave Harry a wink and Harry blushed.  "Yeah," he stuffed some of his meal in his mouth.  Hermione laughed lightly at him and continued to eat.  

They soon got up and left for their classes.  They had Charms first and Harry and Hermione gave Professor Flitwick their make up work, along with the essay that was due that day.  Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hermione sat next to him, ready to get going and to learn.  After mastering the charms that they were practicing that day, Hermione started to feel like herself once more.  But that dream still had a hold of her, 'There is only one dark wizard with that kind of power.'  She tried to shake it off and enjoy herself with her friends.

Later in the common room, Harry and Ron where trying to help each other out by giving each other different, horrible deaths for each day of the week for Divination.  Hermione studied hard on a test that was only in a few days, and she was only a couple of chapters a head of the class, instead of the five chapters that she usually is.  Hermione curled up on the big chair with her books, and started to read and absorb as much as she could.  From the table by the fire, Harry was glancing up from his work to look in her direction.  "Hey, Harry," he turned back to Ron, "What the matter with you?"

"It's just . . . she really scared me when she didn't wake up, Ron.  It really scared me, and I had no idea what to do."

"But there is something else bugging you, isn't there, Harry?"

"Yeah," he tried to keep his voice low, "My scar started to burn again."

"Wha- why didn't you tell me?"

"I was thinking about telling you, but it's weird.  It always burns when I have a certain nightmare."

"About what?"

"He came to Hogwarts and used a type of wrap on me and Hermione was there. She was trying to help me, but I tried to get her to run.  She was stubborn and didn't move, You-know-who kept hitting her down with a kind of curse, but she wouldn't run."

"Don't worry Harry, it's only a nightmare."

"But my scar, it still burns.  Another strange thing, when I was with Hermione the other night, I woke up from the pain, and looked around.  Hermione was having a nightmare, and talking in her sleep."

"So?"

"I think that she may be having the same dream . . ." Harry stopped and started to get working on his work once again.  Ron decided not to pursue the conversation any further, and started to finish the work as well.  Unknown to either of them, Hermione had heard nearly the whole conversation.  And was worried as well.

After the common room started to empty, Ron had decided to get some shut eye, "Night Harry."

"Night Ron."  Neither one of them noticed it, but Harry and Hermione were the only two left in the common room.  After Ron had left, Harry continued working on the potions work that he couldn't figure out.  Ron just decided to forget about it and face Snape the next day.  Hermione glanced from the top of her book and saw Harry struggling to get the formula right.  Hermione shut her book and came over to Harry, "How's the work coming?"

"Not very well, I'm not getting any of this," he kept his gaze on the parchment, thinking that it might hold the answer that he is desperately looking for. "Here," Hermione sat down next to him and leaned over his shoulder to begin pointing out the major ingredients.  He blushed lightly when noticing how close they were to each other.  She wanted to ask him about the nightmare they apparently both had, but the opportunity never came up.  They finally figured out the work, but decided to stay up and talk for a little longer, both trying to get an opportunity to ask about the nightmare.

At one point, both of them yawned and decided to turn in for the night.  Hermione packed up her books as Harry piled all his work and books together.  He walked Hermione to her room, "Thanks for helping me.  I had no clue what to do."  He smiled, but the happiness that usually radiated from him had faded.  He had the nightmare in the back of his head, and the picture of the hurt Hermione on the ground.  "That was no problem, Harry."  She had noticed that Harry wasn't his usual self, "You doing alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the picture of her being hit to the ground by a curse entered his mind and he had to turn away.  Hermione noticed that his eyes no longer had that healthy shine that they usually did, but they were glazed over by a kind of a fog.  "I'll talk to you in the morning, Herm."  She wanted to talk to him, but he walked away before she could, "Goodnight Harry."

Lavender was inside the room, looking at something inside of a frame.  "Lavender?  What's that?"  Hermione came close to her bed, looking over her shoulder.  "Oh, nothing," Lavender hid it under her mattress, but Hermione saw it before she tried to hide it.  "Why do you have a picture of Ron?"  She used the best amused voice that she could, and looked at Lavender, "I thought you said, and I quote, 'I didn't say I fancied him.  I just said he was a cutie.'  Come on, Lavender.  I can see right through you."

"Alright, alright," she took the picture back out again.  It was Ron smiling slowly going into a wink, then to blowing a kiss.  It kind of made Hermione nauseous, but Lavender seemed to enjoy it.  Hermione plopped into her bed and tried to fall asleep, but buried deep inside the back of her mind the nightmare still burned.

***

Later that night Harry stayed awake, scared of having the nightmare again.  He gave up on looking at his ceiling and grabbed his robe.  "I got to get my head cleared."  He headed down the stone steps and saw that the fire was glowing brightly.  He looked around the corner, but no one was sitting by the fire or any of the chairs surrounding the bright flames.  He took a step into the common room and saw Hermione sitting by one of the huge windows.  Her hair was in one, long braid like the last time he caught her in the common room, but now she wore a long nightgown that flowed over her legs that were folded under her.  She was staring out the window, droning on something with as much intensity from the train ride.

Harry stepped toward her and cleared his throat.  She took her eyes away from the window and toward him.  "What, no book this time?" he gave her a smile.

"Just can't seem to get away from you, can I?"  She turned back toward the window, and he sat down next to her, "Why would you want to?"  He said it in a kind of tone that said 'you-know-you-want-me.'  "You always know just how to get to me," she turned back to him with a smile, but her eyes were filled with tears.  His smile faded, "Herm, what's wrong?"  She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his mid-section.  She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  "I'm scared, Harry."

"Of what?" he put his head on the top of hers and hugged her closer to his body.  She tried to hold them in, but a few silent tears flowed down her face.  "I'm scared of what might happen to you."  She tried to hug him tighter; if possible, "I'm scared that the nightmare might come true."

"So you have been having the same dream.  But how did you know?"

"I heard you telling Ron the details of the dream, and I knew it was the same one.  Harry, I don't want to lose you."

"Remember my promise, Herm.  I'll always be by your side."  She started to relax in his arms, content on listening to his heart beating in harmony with her hers.  "Come on, Herm.  You need your sleep," he started to get up, but she gave him a squeeze, "Can you just hold me for a while?"

"Sure," he settled back down.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."  He leaned against the window frame as she made herself comfortable.  Soon enough she fell into a deep sleep.

***

Sometime during the night Harry woke up and found Hermione still in his arms.  He looked out the window, 'What am I going to do?'  He was torn, 'What if the dream has some truth to it?  Herm will be in danger, not to mention the rest of Hogwarts.  The only family that I have ever known will be in danger.'  Outside the window there were a few owls still out trying to catch a light snack.

He looked down at his sleeping angle.  He liked that idea, _his angle.  She had a peaceful look on her face; for once she wasn't having the nightmare.  The moonlight flowed over her face as if it was a small stream of silver water.  He smiled at her; she was possibly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  He brushed the hair off of her face, "I'll always be here for you, Herm.  No matter what.  There is no way that I'm going to let anyone hurt you."  She smiled and touched his hand that was brushing her face._

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  "Harry . . . ?"

"Yeah?"  Her heart was beating faster then it has ever before, "Um.  There is something else that I've been thinking about. . ."

"Yeah, me too," he looked back out the window.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, but go ahead," he turned back to her.

"Um . . . it's kind of hard to say. . ." she paused for a little bit trying to keep her gaze off of his eyes.  Her eyes eventually landed on his lips, and saw their movement as he breathed.  She finally got an idea, "Do you remember the book that I was reading the last time you caught me down here?"

"Yeah.  You've probably finished it by now, huh?"

"Well, I finished it that night, but that is beyond the point.  Do remember what it was about?"

"It was about the girl that found out that she loved her best friend, right?"

"Right.  Um, I think that she and I have a lot in common."

"Why is that?"  Her eyes moved from his lips to finally land on his eyes.  There was a big pause of silence, but during the silence Harry slowly leaned down to her.  "I think that. . . . I might be in love with . . ." she couldn't continue.  She closed the rest of the distance that they had between them and kissed Harry.  She reached her arms up and brushed her hands though his jet black hair.  He didn't object as he kept his hands on her back, pushing her up making the kiss even more intense.  The kiss eventually went from just being intense to being passionate, then before either of them wanted it to, it stopped.  They reluctantly drew apart, and looked at each other.  "You," she finally finished her sentence.

"What about me?" he had a look of confusion on his face, but she couldn't help but smile at seeing that the confusion didn't hide his absolute happiness.  "I'm in love with you."


	6. Arguements and Giant Snakes

No one seemed to notice the new atmosphere surrounding Hermione and Harry, except for Ron and Lavender who were told as soon as the two got back to their rooms.  Lavender knew that Hermione was out thinking, and since she didn't come back to the room until the next morning, she knew something was up.  She kept pestering until Hermione finally broke down.  Ron was the same way with Harry, and when the morning came, they went to tell each other about their best friends' midnight meeting.

Hermione and Harry didn't talk about it much.  When they would see each other in the hall or in the common room they would smile and mouth 'I love you' to one another.  Lavender and Ron's relationship was out in the open now, the new couple would go around holding hands and have little snogging sessions in the corner.  Hermione and Harry would only give each other kisses when they were alone in the common room, so no one would see.  Since the uproar a couple of years ago, with Rita Skeeter writing all that stuff, they wanted to be careful.

Soon enough it was Christmas, and Hermione passed up the invite from her parents to come home, so she could spend Christmas with Harry.  Ron and Lavender had also stayed behind since both of their family's decided to go on vacations.  They were the only ones in Gryffindor left except for a couple of first years that walked around the common room every once in a while, but usually stayed up in their rooms.  

The couples spent most of their time by the fire, cuddling up with one another, trying to stay warm, since there was a huge draft in the common room.  Hermione was on the couch with Harry and Ron and Lavender were able to squish into the chair next to them.  "So when are you two going to tell everyone about your relationship?" Lavender looked over at the two who were whispering things to one another.  "I don't know," Hermione tore herself from Harry's eyes, "From what happened in our fourth year, I don't want it to happen again."  Harry nodded his head, "No way am I going to let rumors spread around about us.  Especially Hermione."  She smiled up at him and intertwined her fingers with his.  

"So what are you going to do?  Just go around in secrecy, hoping no one will find out?" Ron brought up a good point.  Hermione and Harry looked at one another, and then back at Ron and Lavender, "We don't know yet.  It's easier for you two, since you didn't have all that publicity about your relationship.  We've got to give it time, Ron."

"Give it time?" Ron started to raise his voice, "Harry, you're the most known wizard in the world!  It's not going to keep secret for very long!  I mean, it might even be out now, and we don't know it!"

"Ron, calm down."

"How can I?  My best friend's reputation can be at stake!"

"What could be ruining my so called reputation, Ron?  Hermione and I being in love?  I don't think that matters to the pubic that much.  Especially since they read it before."

"Harry . . . if you don't get it out soon, then it will seep out sooner or later and people will start to think up things."

"Why?"

"Because you kept it a secret!  People don't keep secrets for nothing, Harry."

"Calm down, Ron," Lavender placed her hand on Ron's shoulder, "It was only a simple question, I didn't want it to become a full fledge debate."  Ron started to simmer down; he knew that he was starting to over react.  "Sorry.  It's just that, I don't want this to end up front page news, you know?"

"We know, Ron," Hermione snuggled up closer to Harry and he put his head on the top of hers.  

After a few minutes of silence Ron spoke up, "Hey Harry, you up for some wizard chess?"  Ron was back to himself, bond and determined to prove he is the best player.  "Sure Ron," he got up from beside Hermione and walked to the corner of the room.  Ron set up the board and brought out his prized pieces as Harry tried his best to remember his moves from the last game they played.

"That's all he ever does. Play wizard's chess," Lavender watched the two boys in the corner.  "Maybe it helps him take his mind off of things," Hermione got up and walked toward the window that she and Harry sat when they had their first kiss, 'That's what I need from every time and again. . . to get my mind off things.'

"Maybe, but he still needs to keep his feet planted on the ground.  I mean he can't go and play a game whenever, just to get away from the world.  I mean it isn't possible.   Am I right?" Lavender turned her head toward Hermione when she didn't answer, "Hermione?"  Hermione was looking out the window, almost seeming to be totally spaced out.  "What's the matter w-?"

"Shhh," Hermione looked through the glass with intensity burning through her eyes.  'That isn't what I think it is.  Is it?'  Lavender sat by her on the window sill and tried to follow her gaze down to the grounds, where the forbidden forest meets the grass.  She finally saw what Hermione had her eyes on, "That can't be."  Her eyes widened and she looked at Hermione, then back at the ground, "But Harry killed that monster in our second year."

Harry turned toward the girls with the mention of his name.  "What was that Lavender?" Ron asked with his main focus still on the chess board, trying to find a way around Harry's knight and to his king.  Harry got up and walked over to the window and to the girls.  He looked down at the ground to find a giant snake slithering across the grass toward the forbidden forest.  "That can't be," he looked down at the snake, just as the reptile was turning its head back toward them.  "Get down!" Hermione pushed the head of her boyfriend and her room mate down.  

"What did you do that for, Hermione?"  Lavender rubbed her head.  "That giant snake has the power to kill you by just looking at you.  It would only paralyze you if you saw it through a mirror, or another type of surface.  But when you see it face to face, it has the potential to kill."  Lavender gulped as Ron finally made his way over, "You're not talking about what I think you are, are you Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm talking about a basilisk," Lavender got up from the floor and wrapped her arms around Ron, looking for comfort.  He wrapped his arms around her protectively and tried to get another explanation, "But Harry killed the one that was in Hogwarts years ago, right Harry?"  Ron looked down at his friend.  Harry didn't answer as he held his head in the palm of his hand.  "Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione knelt down next to him and touched his hand with hers.  "I think he might be coming."  Hermione looked up at Ron with terror in her eyes.

"Who might be coming?" Lavender looked down at him.

"Voldermort."  Ron and Lavender shook at the name, "Harry, I told you not to use that name."

"Sorry Ron, but this pain is very strong."  Ron looked out the window and looked at the grounds below.  "I don't see anything, must have gone off.  I have no doubt that you must have seen it though.  He has been back for a year and a half, but no attacks or any attempts on your life have been made, Harry.  I think it was only a matter of time."  Lavender looked over his shoulder and nodded her head in agreement.  Harry eventually took his hand off his head and looked at Hermione, "Harry, your scar . . . that can't mean that. . ."

"It could only mean one thing," Hermione could sense the fear in his voice and her face was immediately flushed with worry.  She hugged Harry close, "It can't come true, can it Harry?  It was only a night mare."

"But a nightmare that we both had.  I don't know what to think of it," she held him tighter.  They stayed on the floor near the window, as Ron and Lavender tried to find where the snake went, hoping that it didn't find a way into Hogwarts.


	7. Runins and Talks

Ron and Lavender decided to go to bed after making sure they didn't see any sign of the giant snake.  Hermione stayed with Harry whose scar kept burning every once in a while.  Hermione sat on the couch with Harry's head in her lap.  She brushed through his hair as he looked at the ceiling of the common room, trying to figure out what to do.  "Harry?"

"Hmm?" his eyes still on the ceiling.

"That can't be what we thought it was."

"What else could it be, Herm?  A giant worm?"

"But Harry . . . a basilisk around Hogwarts only means one thing."

"I know . . . but I can't ignore what we saw, or my pain," he took his focus off the ceiling and into her eyes.  She had fear written all over her face.  He gave her a weak smile, and stroked her face with his fingertips.  "Don't worry, Herm.  What ever happens we'll go through it together."  She gave him a smile and kissed him on the forehead.  "Your scar feeling better?"

  "Much," he looked at her and noticed her eyes were starting to droop.  "You want to go to bed?  I'm feeling much better now."  She shook her head, "No, I want to stay out here with you for a while."  She took his head off her lap and cuddled up next to him.  He wrapped his arms around her waist as they both started to get comfortable.  She burrowed her face into his shoulder as they both started to drift asleep.

***

Christmas came and went with no sign of the giant reptilian, but that didn't stop Harry's scar from burning.  Right after the group saw the snake they went straight to Dumbledore, who had no doubt that they had all seen something.  They also told him about the nightmare that Harry and Hermione keep having.  It seemed to give him a quite alarmed look on his face, but they all brushed it off.  He assured them that he will take care of the snake and warned them to stay away from the forbidden forest.  They agreed and went back to their classes.

After charms class Harry and Hermione left hand-in-hand forgetting the others around them.  "Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes, 'Malfoy.'  Malfoy walked up to the two as they turned around trying to keep down their temper, especially Harry.  "You're actually holding hands with that mud-blood?"  Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Forget it Harry.  He's not worth it.  Let's go."  Harry started to turn around to walk away.

"What did you say, you pathetic waste of magical talent?"  Harry couldn't take it anymore.  "Look Malfoy!"  Harry loomed over Draco.   Even though Harry has been built up by Quidditch, Draco never tried as Harry had, therefore never built up the same muscles.  "Hermione is twice the witch then you'll ever be as a wizard!  Don't you ever insult her like that."  Even though Malfoy was pretty uptight, there was no way he was going to show that to Harry.  "So, I've hit a soft spot, Potter. . ." he looked at Hermione then back at Harry, "I never thought that I'd see the day a pure-blood, and famous wizard like yourself, would sink so low to be with a mud-blood."  Harry had his hand on his wand, ready to . . .

"What's going on!?!"  Professor McGonagall came down the hall.  "Nothing-" Malfoy started, but was interrupted by the professor.  "Draco, I saw everything.  I don't think it's any of your business about Mr. Potter's and Miss Granger's affairs.  Now report to your next class immediately."  Malfoy glared at Harry them continued down the hall.  "Potter . . . Granger," she turned to the two, "Come with me please."

***

They both followed her down the hall and into an empty classroom.  "Sit," she motioned them toward two seats in front of her; they took them with out any debate.  Harry reached under the desk to grab Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.  She gave him a smile out of the corner of her mouth.  McGonagall looked up at the two, "Albus has told me about your dream," Hermione's spine tingled at the thought of it, "Frankly, I'm worried about you two.  It has happened before."  They looked at one another, and then back at her.  She had started to pace the room, trying to regain her past memories, "When I was about your age . . . maybe a little older, a boy and I were quite an item.  We were inseparable, we went everywhere together.  Where ever one was, the other wasn't that far behind.  We knew just about everything that we could possibly know about a person.  And at one point we even started to share dreams."

She looked at the two, who had their mouths open, and she continued, "The dreams soon turned to nightmares and just as we had feared . . . one came true," McGonagall stopped pacing at a nearby window, "and I lost him forever."

Hermione gasped, "You don't think that will happen to us, do you Professor?"

"We're not sure, Miss Granger," Hermione looked behind her and Dumbledore closed the door behind him.  "Of course there are different circumstances in your case then Professor McGonagall's, but Harry's scar had been burning lately, and that is always a sign of danger."

"It's not just a sign of any danger, Professor.  It could only be a warning that he is coming," Harry stated as the Professor made his way to the front of the room.  "That is exactly why we wanted to talk with you two.  In the magical world, and even in the real world, there is a thing called dream sharing.  It's when two different people have the same reoccurring dream.  These dreams usually forewarn of danger, and most of the time the dreams come true."

"How are we going to try to prevent this?" Hermione stared at the two professors in front of her.  "Well, Miss Granger . . . if it is meant to happen it will, but we can teach you some spells that may be useful, if the situation ever comes up where you need them, of course."  Harry and Hermione looked at one another, "But we have to be sure that you two are ready."

"Nothing could hold me back!  He has been out there way too long," Harry stood up.

"We're not sure if you really are, Potter.  Sit back down," McGonagall looked at him as he did as he was told, "Are you two ready to face everything together?  As one?"  Neither of them had to think about it, Hermione leaned over the top of the desk. "There's no other way for us."  Harry looked at Hermione with surprise, he wasn't thinking that Hermione would answer like that; she nodded her head toward the professors, to tell Harry to give an answer.  "She's right.  As long as we're together, Herm and I could do anything."

McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled, "Right then, let's get started."


	8. Training begins

Over the course of week Harry and Hermione were put through major lecturing from McGonagall and Dumbledore.  Most of the spells and charms were counter or defense magic, but some others really packed a punch, according to the two professors.  They were told that some of the times they will have to be excused from their classes to get some more training in and that would be prove to be difficult at times.  They seemed to be a little confused, because they thought they would be training and learning all the charms and counter curses, but all they had so far was all the lectures about how they have to be careful with this type of magic.

At one point Dumbledore asked the two if they wanted to be excused from the finals at the end of year, but they refused, and wanted to go through their whole year as normally as they could.

"What were you thinking, Harry!  You could have gotten out of all your finals!"

"I know, Ron," Harry was sitting in the common room, next to Hermione trying to study for the upcoming Potions test.  "But the end of the year is still a long way off, and I have plenty of time to get everything down."  Hermione smiled, "I think the only reason he didn't accept Dumbledore's offer was because he knew that I would have beat him over the head if he did.  Isn't that right, Harry?"

"That too."  Hermione smiled in victory and put her nose back into the charms book that she was studying.  Ron shook his head at the two and went over to the corner to try and convince Lavender to play a game of chess with him again, since Harry was so busy.  "Hermione?"

"Yeah sweetie?" her nose was still in the book as she was trying to look up the words to some of the charms.  "When do you think they will actually teach us some of the counter curses?"

"It takes time, Harry," she finally got her head out from the huge book and looked at him, "We just have to wait until they are ready to teach us the spells."

"But we don't have that much time, Herm."

"What are you talking about?"  He pointed to his scar.  "Is it getting worse?"

"Last night I almost fainted because it hurt so much."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know.  I guess I just remembered it now."

"Harry-" just as she was going to give him a lecture of her own, McGonagall entered the room, "Granger, Potter.  It's time."  Everyone looked at them as if they were going to be executed.  The professor looked over the room, "Go back to your business, everyone."  They did so, and Harry and Hermione exited the room behind the witch.

They were led to a different classroom then what they were usually lectured in.  "Professor, just where are we are going?"

"To a different classroom, Potter; for a different type of lesson.  I hope you two brought your wands."  She walked up to another classroom, with two heavy doors.  She opened the doors and inside the room was something that neither Harry nor Hermione ever thought was possible.  The room wasn't even a room; it was like a whole other world.  It was huge.  One part was a forest, and then a place with ropes and pits, and the other part was like a normal classroom.  "What is this room?" Hermione was looking over it with wide eyes as McGonagall closed the door behind them.  "It is a training room.  In the beginning years of Hogwarts, the champions used it for the challenges in the Tri-wizard tournament."  Harry kind of squinted at the memory of the last Tri-wizard tournament, when a fellow student died.  Harry and Hermione finally looked closely at the classroom portion of the room to see Dumbledore calmly eating on some lemon drops.

"Hello, you two," he walked over to them, "Are you ready for your training to get intense?"  The two nodded their heads still trying to get over the initial shock of the room.  "Right, might want to take off your cloaks."  They both did and waited for their first lesson.  "Alright.  First, Hermione you go with McGonagall, while Harry, you're with me."

"What?"

"You said you are ready right, Miss Granger?"

"Well, yes.  But I thought you asked if we were ready to fight this together, and now you are splitting us up."

"Very perceptive.  We have to teach you separately to see what each of your weaknesses and strengths are, and then bring you back together.  It will help us to determine which spells, counter curses, and charms to teach each of you."

"Oh."  Hermione looked at Harry, "Good luck, Herm."  He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "You too, Harry."  They went their separate ways, Hermione in the forest section of the room, while Harry in among the ropes and pits.  Before starting their lessons they were taught some minor spells that would suffice for that day.

In the ropes and pits, you had to dodge fire and other spells shooting out at you, and at the same time try to get through a tangle of ropes and holes.  While in the forest, it tested your reflexes, and helps the person identify which is foe and which is just a creature, in just split second time.  The ones, which were foes would shoot out a minor charms or curse that would stun or knock them over.  During their lessons, McGonagall and Dumbledore also shot out their own attacks on the sixteen year olds to sharpen their skills.

At one point the professors told them to switch the two settings.  Hermione and McGonagall went to the rope and pit section, while Harry and Dumbledore headed to the forest setting.  While passing each other they noticed they were both beat up already, with their clothes torn.  They gave each other a smile, which renewed their spirits for the next challenge.

It seemed day after day the situations seemed harder, and along with the harder situations there were harder curses and spells to master.  Along with their skill level growing, their need for each other also grew.  It seemed so empty fighting alone.  There was no one beside you, to cheer for you; there was no one to fight for.  It showed in the way they were training, "Pay attention in the moment, Granger!  Do not think of anything else; just concentrate on what's in front of you!" McGonagall yelled from the side.  "Come on Harry, you got to be faster, if you want to outrun a curse with this ferocity!" Harry ducked as one of the spells flew over his head, and another one just barely misses his arm.  After each lesson both are worn out, and could barely take much more, "Good lesson you two; you're skill levels are coming along very nicely.  See you tomorrow," Dumbledore calmly put on his cloak and left the room.

After a few weeks of fighting the equipment in the room separately, Harry and Hermione were allowed to fight side by side.  "Albus do you think it that wise to have them train together?"

"Of course how else are they going to learn Minerva?"

"But remember how Peter and I were."

"But they are not you and Peter, now are they?"  McGonagall didn't reply at first, but then finally broke the silence, "I hope not."

"Alright, you ready you two?"  They both nodded their heads and got their wands ready.  The two professors watched intently from the sidelines.  "I've missed you," Hermione said with her back to Harry's.  "We were just on the couch in the common room two minutes ago."

"No, I meant in training."

"Yeah, me too.  It always seemed like something was missing."

"Concentrate you two!" McGonagall yelled from the side.  The lesson soon started and it didn't even seem like they were defending themselves in a battle.  It was like a different kind of ballet.  They were almost thinking in harmony, knowing what the other needed, and when they needed it.  McGonagall was surprised, "I haven't seen fighting like this since . . . since . . ."

"They are reading off each other, just like they need to."

"You have to admit that this is different from what is supposed to happen, Albus.  They are suppose to be reading off each other, I agree, but . . . they are doing something more."  Dumbledore only watched as Hermione was hit to the ground with a small spell and Harry came to her side.  He stood over her and took out the 'foe' that hit her.  From behind him there was another one about to attack, but Hermione was too fast for it.

After ten minutes Dumbledore waved his hand and the 'lesson' was over.  He walked up to the two students.  "Harry, Miss Granger . . . can you two tell me what you felt like out there?"  Hermione was the first to answer, "It felt different then what it was training alone.  It felt like I knew what to do, before the situation ever came up.  I felt something when ever something was aiming at Harry."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I felt it when ever something was going to attack Herm, I felt something and brought my wand up to attack."  Dumbledore nodded and smiled, "You two have come very far," Dumbledore looked at both of them, "We taught you all that we can."

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"My scar has been burning more violently during the nights.  I think he may be getting closer."

"Then we finished up just in time, don't you think?"  Harry nodded his head.  Both Harry and Hermione thanked the professors and headed toward the common room.

As soon as they got there they found a very uptight Ron sitting in the corner staring at his chess board.  He looked up at them, "Where have you two bloody been?"

"Out," Harry gave him simply.  Hermione looked at Ron closely.  "Ron, what's wrong?"

"It's Lavender," Ron looked down at the ground, "Earlier today she was found petrified just outside the front doors . . . holding a mirror.  There won't be any mandrakes available for a couple of days."  He began to break down and Hermione hugged him for comfort, "It's alright Ron . . . it's going to be ok."  Harry then caught something by the window and walked over.  "Ow!"  He lifted his hand to his head, "Herm."

She left Ron and walked over to Harry, "He's ready and he's coming."  Hermione stared out the window, but this time not only did Harry feel it, but Hermione also felt the presence of pure evil.

"What are we going to do, Harry?"

"We have to be ready, and be careful.  The basilisk is already in Hogwarts."


	9. Bite

The next day Hermione and Harry had to part ways; Harry to divination, and Hermione to arthimacy.  "Have a good time.  And tell me what you're going to die of next; I'm ready for a good laugh," Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.  "I will, don't worry.  I'll meet you here after class alright?"

"Alright.  Pay attention in class all right.  You never know if she may do another of her real readings or not.  See you after class," she gave him another quick peck on the cheek and headed for her class.

Harry couldn't help but daydream about him and Hermione during the time they were in different classes.  During the class, Harry was given another fortune of "A great battle coming.  Death is imminent."  Harry didn't know how to read it since the pain from his scar began to get worse every time it started to act up.  Usually he would brush off the fortunes without another thought, but with everything going on around him, there may have been truth to the reading.  During one of the crystal ball readings, Harry felt something strange and his hand instinctively went to his wand.  He couldn't figure out why, but something was amiss, or someone was in danger.  After five minutes the feeling disappeared and he soon forgot about it.

After class let out he went to the spot where he and Hermione were suppose to meet.  Ron followed behind him, "She is so wacko.  'Weasley, you are going to die by falling off a cliff' . . . how stupid is that?"  Harry sighed as he kept walking to the spot where he and Hermione agreed to meet, with his rambling friend behind him, "Can you imagine . . . a great wizard like me, falling off a cliff?  Yeah right.  Harry, what's so funny?"  Harry was trying to keep a straight face, 'It would be something to imagine Ron as a great wizard.'  

"Oh here's my turn off.  See you later Harry," Ron went running off to the hospital wing to see Lavender, she is still petrified since the mandrakes won't be full grown for a couple of days.  Harry waited for a while and then thought that Hermione might have slipped out to talk with Hagrid.  She had said that she needed help on some of the creature classifications.  Harry shrugged his shoulders after waiting for a while, and walked out into the front courtyard.

He walked down to Hagrid's hut, but there was no sign of Hermione.  "Ay, Arry."  Hagrid came from around the side of his hut.  "Hey Hagrid," Harry looked at Hagrid's hands which held three dead rosters.  "Having problems with the roosters again, Hagrid?"

"It seems like it, Arry."  Harry thought for a minute, and then took his focus from the dead birds, "Have you seen Hermione?"

Hagrid threw the birds into the wooden box next to his door and brought his hand up to his chin, "Hmmm, can' say I 'ave.  But 'ere comes Ron, maybe he has some news 'bout 'er."  Harry turned his head and found Ron running across the yard at full speed, straight over to him.  "Harry," Ron rested on his shoulder, trying to regain his breathing.  After he started to breathe regularly he took hold of Harry's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.  "Harry . . . it's Hermione."

Harry sat there for what seemed forever thinking he heard wrong.  He pushed the information through his head time after time in only a few seconds.  It couldn't be Hermione; not his Hermione.  'Not Hermione.  He's wrong, she would know better.  She would be more careful then that.  She knew that it was in Hogwarts, I shouldn't have left her.  I should have been there for her.'  Harry's legs didn't seem to work anymore as they started to buckle from beneath him.  "Harry!"  Harry was on the ground, on his hands and knees.  He looked down on the ground and saw the tears falling from his own eyes through blurred vision.  "Arry . . ." Harry hit the ground with his fist and all he could say was, "Where?"  Ron was surprised at how much hate had radiated from his friend's voice just now.  "By the library . . . only a hall down from where you were waiting for her.  She walked right into it."

"Is she . . ."

"No, she's petrified.  I was in there to see Lavender . . . and I saw her.  Harry-" Hagrid put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry brushed it off and took off the running for the hospital wing.  "Harry!  Wait!"

"Let 'em go Ron."

"But you don't understand, Hagrid.  Hermione wasn't just petrified-"

"But ye' just said-"

"I know . . . but I can't tell him that she was bitten too."

***

Harry raced around the corners of the halls, not caring if anyone yelled at him.  Not caring if anyone was going to give him detentions for the rest of his days.  He passed countless teachers on his way to the hospital wing, which were going to stop him, but couldn't catch him even if they chose to run after him. Filch could even come out and try to stop Harry, of course there was no way he would be successful.  He was only focused on one main thing . . . Hermione.

In his mind there were pictures like a movie.  One scene showing when he and Hermione first met.  She opened the door with Neville behind her, looking around for Trevor, the toad.  The scene then cut to a dark dungeon where Hermione was saying good luck to Harry before he went to find the Sorcerer's Stone.  'Me! Books! And cleverness!  There are more important things . . .' he remembered her hugging him before that, and him being so surprised he said her name.  One of the last scenes that went through his mind had to be when he and Hermione were up late one night, because of the nightmare that started all this.  The night they had their first kiss.  He had a picture of her in his mind, and then it soon started to fade, just like his hope that she'll still be there when he arrives.  Even her yelling at him for not finishing his homework would be bliss to Harry right now.

He rounded that last corner and went to the two large doors, leading into the hospital.  Before he could get his hand on the knob the door opened in front of him.  "Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall stood before him.  "What happened . . ." Harry tried to push past her, but what he saw shocked him.  Hermione was on a hospital bed, lying still like she was four years ago, but something was different.  There was a wound on her arm and her usual rosy cheeks were a horrible shade of green and brown.  "What's the matter with her?" he tried to step to her bedside, but McGonagall stopped him.  "You can't see her now, Harry."

"What do you mean I can't see her?" he started to struggle as Dumbledore walked over to the sixteen year old.  "Harry, calm down."  Harry was now starting to get hysterical.   "Please Professor!  I have to see her!"

"Harry," Harry took one look in the old wizard's eyes and stopped struggling.  "She'd in a very critical condition.  The bite from the basilisk is very lethal-"

"Bite!  She was bitten?"

"Yes, before she turned toward the mirror, she was bitten.  The venom is spreading fast . . . and we can't treat it until the mandrakes are fully-grown.  Which is still not for a few days."

"How much time does she have?"

"Not very long," Harry punched the wall next to the doorframe.  "Herm . . . why Herm?"  He put his back to the wall and slid down to the floor.  "This is the second time this year she has been in the hospital wing.  What's happening to her professor?"  Harry looked up at McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"We don't know, Harry.  We-"

"Dumbledore!"  Madame Pomfrey came running through the doors.  "Miss Granger is slipping!  I don't know what's wrong!"  Harry turned to the door, ready to rush in, but McGonagall caught him in her arms.  Dumbledore ran in and locked the door behind him.  "Let me go!" he struggled as tears slipped freely down his face, "Hermione!  Please . . . Hermione . . ." Both Harry and McGonagall slipped back down to the floor.  She brushed his hair, like a mother would to comfort her child, "Calm down, boy.  We can only hope for her now."  Harry's face was streaked with tears as Ron came around the corner.

Harry saw Ron and got up off the ground the best he could, "Why didn't you tell me she was bitten!?!"  He ran off toward the Owlery.  "I'm sorry, Harry."  McGonagall got up from the floor and came over to Ron, "Come Weasley.  You must wonder about your friend."

"Yeah . . . I wonder about them both."


	10. Stargazing

Harry found Hedwig among the other owls and climbed out to sit on top of the tower.  Hedwig flew out and stretched beside him, making small cooing noises every once in a while and rubbing against him robes.  Everything was silent, until there was a small commotion in the owlery.  Harry looked over the edge and into the window, so he was upside-down.  As soon as he looked in he saw a giant blotch of ginger flying toward him.  He retracted his head from the window and seized the big ball of ginger before it fell from jumping out the window.  

"Crookshanks?  What are you doing out here?" Harry looked at the cat, and saw the sadness in its eyes.  "You miss Hermione," he pets the cat on the head, "well that makes two of us."  He brought the ginger cat over to where he and Hedwig were sitting before, and Hedwig started to get a little upset.  "Calm down, Hedwig.  Crookshanks needs comfort right now, just like you would if I was in Hermione's situation."  Hedwig started to calm down, like she told, and settled beside Harry once more.

He sat silent as he looked at the moon in deep thought, 'How could he . . . why Herm?'  He clinched his fist that wasn't petting Crookshanks who was on his lap.  'If he wants me, then come after me, but never go after Herm.'  He pet Hedwig's feathers, "Because of him, I broke my promise to Hermione."

"You never broke your promise, Harry," Ron was struggling to get through the window without falling to his doom.  He finally managed to get his grip on the roof of the tower and climbed up, "Still mad at me?"

"Sorry about that Ron.  I just . . . have no power right now.  I'm not by her side like I have been before.  She isn't here beside me.  I promised that I would always be there for her, but now I can't be."

"Yes you are Harry.  You're in her heart and your soul is always with her."

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem," he looked at the ginger colored ball on Harry's lap, "What is _that_ doing out here?"

"Oh come on, Ron.  Hermione is probably the only real friend that Crookshanks has ever been close to.  He's feeling just as lost as I am."  Ron didn't say anything in response to it, 'Dumb, pathetic cat.'

They sat on the roof in silence, just looking at all the stars.  After a while Ron spoke up, for one because he was freezing and had to do some kind of activity to keep warm and for another he needed to keep his mind off of how high they were.  "So, now what are we going to do, Harry?"

"_You_ are going to stay here, Hermione will need a friend once she wakes up," he kind of struggled, thinking of what would happen if she never did wake up, and tried to continue, "I'm going to find Voldermort."  Harry put Crookshanks under his arm and got up, walking toward the window, "Come on Hedwig."  

The owl flew down and through the window.  "Harry, I'm usually not used to being the voice of reason, but you can't go out alone.  He'll kill you.  And even if you might get passed him, you have all the death eaters to face."  Harry looked back at Ron while throwing Crookshanks through the window to the owlery, "Let him try."

"Harry!" Harry jumped through the window then waited for Ron.  Ron's legs soon dangled from the roof of the tower and Harry seized them, so he could get his footing.  He dragged Ron into the owlery and they started to walk back to their room, with a ginger cat behind them, "Night Hedwig."

"Harry, you can't be serious!  I mean we are talking about you-know-who, here!  He is the most powerful dark wizard that has been restored, and has probably been building up his powers over the last year.  Just how are you expecting to beat him?"  Harry got to his room with Ron and Crookshanks hot on his heels.  As soon as he opened the door, Crookshanks hopped on Harry's bed and made himself comfortable.  "Oh no!  That's where I draw the line, cat!  No way are you sleeping in here!"

"Leave him a lone Ron."

"And you never answered my question," Harry started packing some things in a small bag, "Well?"  Harry stuck his wand in his robes and made sure his broomstick was ready if he needed to call for it.  "Remember Ron, no word to Dumbledore or McGonagall.  You have no idea where I am.  Got it?"  Ron sat down hard on his own four-poster and crossed his arms, knowing that he will get no answer out of his friend.  "I got it.  What if Herm wakes up?"

"Give her this," Harry gave Ron a letter, "Take care, Ron."

"You're leaving now?  It's not morning yet, you need your rest!  Especially if you're going to go through with this."

"It's better to go under the cover of darkness.  Take good care of Herm for me.  And don't let her come after me," before anything else was said Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and was off.

***

After a day of fighting against time to administer the anti-venom of the basilisk, Professor Sprout was able to get the mandrakes old enough to use.  The professors managed to stop the venom from spreading to Hermione's heart, although it will take her a while to recuperate.  She could now have visitors and Ron came to see how she was everyday.  They were able to revive Lavender after using mandrakes; she too spent her time by Hermione's side.  At ten o' clock a few nights after Harry left, Ron decided to turn in.  He reached inside his cloak, pulled out the note, and set it on Hermione's bedside table, "Just some light reading."  He left her in the dimly lit hall, after dragging a half awake Lavender back to the common room.

In only a few minutes Hermione's eyes opened and she looked over the hall.  "That thing packs a bigger punch then from what I remember."  She looked down at her arms and found two puncture marks that were sore when pressure was applied to them.  She looked around and finally spotted a letter sitting on the bed stand.  She picked it up her wand, "Lumos!"  The tip of her wand lit up and gave a sufficient light to read the note.

Herm,

I hope with all my heart that you are all right.  I was thinking of you when you were out.  They wouldn't let me come in to be with you.  You wouldn't believe what I would give to hear you yelling at me for not doing my work.  (Hermione smiled at this)  Look, I'm tired of all this.  If he wants to get me so bad, let him come and get me.  No one goes after you.  I'm going after him.  Whatever you do, do not come after me!  Stay in the castle where it's safe.  My soul and heart are with you.

Love you now and always,

Harry

Hermione didn't know what to do.  "Harry . . . please no."  Before tears could even fall, she knew what she had to do, "No way is he going to fight Voldermort alone!"  She stopped in her tracks (sort of speech).  'I actually said his name.'  She got out of bed and grabbed her robes and wand, "Harry, you should've known better."  She opened the hospital wing doors and snuck out into the night.  "There goes Miss Granger.  Now they're both out there," Dumbledore stared out the window.

"But she just revived from venom poisoning . . . from a basilisk no less.  She is in no shape to fight."

"Minerva, we must believe in them."

"Albus, we can't just sit back and watch.  We have to help them!"

"They have to fight this on their own.  This is what we have trained them for."

"They're only children, Albus."

"Not anymore, Minerva.  Not anymore."


	11. The Final Straw

The rain poured downward, heavily; drenching everything in sight.  A figure ran swiftly through the tall trees, despite the rain hammering down on his head.  Harry ran through the forbidden forest trying to chase the shadows and sounds in front of him.  Every turn he had to watch for sharp rocks or pointy tree branches.  He tried to keep focus on what's a head of him and not what's snagging his robes.  He finally entered a clearing, "Come out and fight!"  He looked up into the night sky as the dark clouds started to circle overhead, spilling even more rain upon him, "Are you afraid of me?  Is that why you attack my friends instead of me?"  Suddenly the clearing lit up with the light of lightning.  "Never Potter."

Harry turned around and there he was.  He wore a dark black cape that seemed to blend with the night.  He pulled the hood of his cape down and Harry stared into his eyes . . . his blood red eyes.  The rain seemed to pour down with as much force as a load of dynamite.  "You have caused too much pain, Voldermort!"

 "And you're going to stop me, I suppose?"

Harry looked around the area, "Where are your followers?"

"They're set at different points of the wizarding world . . . doing my will."

Harry just glared at him with unwavering hate.  "Why attack my friends?  If you want me, come after me.  Don't bring them into this!"

"It was the only way, Harry," Voldermort started to pace around in the now muddy clearing, "You wouldn't have came out here unless I went after them.  You would have been a good little boy and stayed behind Dumbledore's weak barrier.  The only way to really get to you was to attack the ones you care for."  As he finished his sentence a giant serpent came up next to him and Voldermort went down to pat his pet.  "Good job."  The snake stared him in the eyes, but he did not fall down dead.  "How-"

"It's very simple, Harry.  I'm, just like you, a paracel tongue.  The basilik's stare does not hurt me at all.  And it wouldn't be able to hurt you either.  That is why it never attacked you."

Harry was surprised, "What about that time in the chamber of secrets?"

"You destroyed the eyes before it looked at you, didn't you?"

Harry thought for a moment.  It was true that Fawkes pecked out the eyes before it looked at Harry.  "Is she dead yet?"  Harry looked up, "What?"

"What's her name Harry?  My little pet just whispered that she bit a young girl before she petrified her.  She was on her way to meet you, wasn't she Harry?"  Harry's eyes filled with anger.  "Why?"

"Tell me her name, Harry.  She must have been very important to you," Harry wiped some tears that were staring to form.    "Come now Harry.  You shouldn't cry . . . she was only a mud-blood after all."  That's all Harry could stand, "Incedio!"  A fire ball wiped through the rain toward Voldermort.  The dark wizard brought out his wand and knocked the spell away from him.  "Harry, Harry, Harry.  You should know better then to attack in anger."  Harry was warming up for another attack when, "Harry!"

Harry turned around toward the voice and saw Hermione standing on the edge of the clearing.  Her hair and robes were soaked with rain.  She just stood, almost looking helpless, at the edge waiting for something to happen.  Waiting for him to come over and take her in his arms.  "Hermione?"  She ran toward him and took him in an embrace.  Harry put his wand in his pocket.  "Hermione, you're alright!" he then took her by the arms, "I told you to stay at the castle where it was safe!"

"You also told me that you would never leave," she looked him straight in the eyes with stubbornness burning brightly.  Harry looked closely and saw some of the drops on her face weren't all from the rain.  Some were tears.  She looked behind him, muttered a few words, and shot a spell away that was heading directly at them.  "Hermione-" With out another word being said, Harry was being dragged away from her.

He was soon wrapped in the giant snake's body, being held tighter and tighter.  "Harry!"  He struggled with in the snake's coils to reach his wand, but it was barely out of his grasp.  Voldermort looked up at the young boy struggling with in the snake and then looked over at the young girl.  He started to walk toward her, "So, you are the young girl who was bitten by my pet," Hermione turned toward him with defiance in her eyes, "and you also seem to be the one who holds our dear Mr. Potter's heart."

"Stay away from her!  Hermione, run!  Go back to Hogwarts!"  The snake constricted Harry tighter and he screamed out in pain.  "Harry!" Hermione took a step toward him, but then was knocked back by a minor spell, hitting her to the ground.  "Ahh," she gripped her wand tightly as she tried to hang on.

"Hermione!  Get out of here! Run!"  Harry struggled as his fingertips brushed over the tip of his wand in his pocket.

"I'm not leaving you!"  She turned toward the dark figure and tried to show no fear.  She struggled to stand back up, "Don't even try, child.  Nothing can help him now.  Especially not a mud-blood like you."  She raised her wand, pointing it at the dark wizard, "Aronos casera!"  A light blue light roared from the tip of her wand and hit the wizard in the chest.  He stepped back from the initial shock, "So the young girl does have some talents.  Now I see why you like her Potter."  She was hit again with another cruse, but didn't fall back.  She tried to stand up to him again, "Hermione, no! Just get out of here, please!"  Harry screamed out in pain as the snake wrapped even further around his body.  "Harry!"  She started to run toward him, but Voldermort hit her with yet another curse and she fell to the ground.  "Hermione," he closed his eyes shut and he felt his wand fly into his grasp.

The dark wizard loomed over the girl, "Now to end this, mud-blood."  The tip of his wand lit with a red glow, until something hit him from behind.  He turned around and saw Harry leaning on one knee, but there was no sight of his snake.  "Where is she?" he turned to Potter.  "Where?!"

"What do you think just hit you in the back, Voldermort?"  He looked down at his feet where there was a piece of something.  He picked the piece up and looked at it closely.  A bolt of lightning lit the area and he could see the faint markings of scales.  "No.  My faithful pet . . ." He looked up at the young man that was now standing.  "You will pay for this Potter!"

He lunged forward with a powerful attack and Harry jumped up and away from it.  Harry fired back and hit Voldermort in the gut flinging him backwards into the trees.  He hit the ground, but immediately jumped back up, ready to duel once again.  "Enough of this child's play Potter!  Comdumos destivti!"  A huge red light flew from his wand as Harry recited the same curse and a huge white light flew from his own wand.  The two met in the middle as there was a colossal bright light.  "Don't think that your comrades that I have killed will come from this light, Harry.  They won't be able to save you this time."

Sweat was washed away by the unrelenting rain from Harry's face.  He pushed on and from somewhere deep inside his mind he could hear voices, comforting voices.  He closed his eyes and concentrated hard.  And pictures started to form.

His mother was standing before him, 'Harry, you are only as strong as you think you are.  Believe in yourself, and you can destroy him for once and for all.'  She soon fades and his father replaces her image, 'I'm so proud of you, son.  You are a great wizard that could surpass anyone that you want to.  And don't let anyone tell you any different.  Your mother and I are always here for you.  Always.'  He too was soon gone and a different figure took his place.  'Harry, I love you,' it was Hermione.  She was so clear in his mind that he could reach out and touch her.  He wanted to hold her close to him, 'I'm always here with you.  No matter what people think, we will get through this together.'  Soon the picture was of all three of them standing together.  'We will always be here, Harry,' his mother said as they all faded away, 'Never give up.'

"Their right," Harry said to himself, "I can't give up."

"You're talking to yourself now Potter?  Deciding where to spend the rest of eternity?"

"No.  This has gone on long enough Voldermort!"  Harry opened his eyes and his hands started to glow with a golden light and it was sent through the curse that was already in progress.  "This can't be!" Voldermort watched as the light passed the middle of the two spells and came straight for him.  "It's over, Tom Riddle!"

He was knocked to the ground barely alive, as Harry loomed over him with his wand pointing down at his neck.  "Now it's your turn to pay."

"Stop Potter!"  Harry looked at the other side of the clearing.  Draco was standing over Hermione still on the ground.  "If you kill him, she dies as well."  Harry didn't know what to do, and looked between Voldermort and Draco.

Out of nowhere, he saw a small light underneath Draco, and Hermione looked over at Harry, and winked.  "Icendio!"  Draco was flown backwards and lit a little on fire, which was put out when the rain touched it.  "Draco," Hermione got up on her knees and looked at him.  "Mud-blood."  She narrowed her eyes at him, "Patrificus Totalis."  Draco was stunned immediately and could move.

"Next time you should look for better help, Voldermort," Harry said looking down at him, "Although this time, there won't be a next time."  Harry yelled out the highest curse he knew, and there was nothing left of the dark wizard.

***

Ron waited for as long as he had to for his two friends.  After finding Hermione was no longer in her bed, he knew just where she went.  After Harry.  He went to Dumbledore, but the wizard already knew, and told him that they could do nothing but wait.  And that is what he and Lavender did, day in and day out.  Hoping beyond hope, they would make it back safely.

They were both in the front hall, looking out a window staring out into the forest.  The rain had finally stopped from the night before, and everything was starting to clear out side, "Do you think they'll ever make it back, Ron?"

"They have to.  They just have to," he looked at her in the eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" a first year pointed out into the woods and Ron raised his head.  Two figures emerged from the forest, one with their arm over the other's shoulder for support.  And behind them floated a person, totally petrified.  "Harry!  Hermione!" Ron and Lavender jumped up from their seat and rushed over to their friends.  Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at the two, and helped them into the hospital wing.

"I never would have thought that Draco would be capable of such a thing," Dumbledore stated as he looked over at the boy, "I thought that he knew better then his father."  He looked at Harry and Hermione, "Well, you two have been through a lot in the past night.  You need your rest."

"Professor," Harry said as Dumbledore started toward the door.

"Yes Harry."

"He isn't coming back."  The wizard nodded and exited the room.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened when you were fighting Voldermort?"

"I knew about all the people who loved me, and I found the strength to go on.  I found the strength to come back to you."  Hermione leaned her head on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.  "It's finally over."

Harry looked out a window nearby, and into the clear sky, "Yeah, it's over."

THE END

A/N:  Hope you liked it!  Finally completed!  Yea!  I will probably have a follow up chapter so, look for that!  And I used some spells that probably make no sense, because I made them up, but go with it, please!  Thanks again!  And don't forget to review! J J J H


	12. Future to Come

After the defeat of the dark wizard, the wizard world celebrated.  Nothing was going to harm them any longer.  Voldermort's followers were soon found and imprisoned in Azkaban, minus the death eaters.  Everything returned to normal in Hogwarts, except now there was an ultimate hero and heroine.

Harry and Hermione tried their hardest to finish out their sixth year as normally as possible, although some younger students never let them alone.  They finally finished out their year, finals and all, with flying colors.  Ron gloated the point that he was Harry's best friend as much as he could, although Lavender stopped him before it got too out of control.  After the long train ride home, Harry and Hermione had to go home to their families.  And say goodbye for the summer.

Over the summer Harry had a lot of thinking to do.  Although he found it somewhat difficult with the Dursleys calling from their home.  And as usual they didn't care at all that he had single handedly saved the wizarding world, if not their world as well.  At the end of August, Harry was putting on his robes and standing if front of a mirror.  "Are you ready for this year, Harry?"

"More then ever Sirius."  His godfather came over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  "You are so much like your parents," he smiled and Harry headed for the train station.

"Platform 9 ¾," he sighed to himself and dropped his stuff off at the last car and headed toward the car.  For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he has to turn around.  He looked over his left shoulder, and there she stood.  He ran and gave her the biggest hug that he had ever thought possible.  "I've missed you."

"Me too."

***

(Skipping to graduation)

Harry sat next to his best friend Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger as he heard the speech from the heads of each house.  Before the last sentence of the Gryffindor speech was spoken, Harry turned to Hermione.  "Herm?"

"Yeah Harry?" she looked into his deep green eyes.

Harry took something out from his pocket and set it in Hermione's hand, "Open it."  Hermione looked down at the black velvet case, "Harry . . ."

"Just open it," now the two had the full attention of Ron and Lavender beside them.  She slowly opened the velvet case and a shining diamond shone back at her.  "Harry . . . it's . . ."

"Hermione Granger," she looked back up at him as he slid the ring on to her finger, "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course I will," she kissed him passionately and let him go back into his seat, as they were all called up to receive their diplomas.

***

All four of them walked down the streets of the wizarding world, window-shopping as much as they could.  Hermione and lavender looked at each other, now married women for seven years, they couldn't believe it.  

All of them walked back to their homes, where welcoming little arms reached for them.  "Daddy!"   Harry reached out his arms as the little girl flew into him.  He looked down at the five year-old.  She had black hair that was a wild as her mother's once was, and had her father's glowing green eyes.  "Hey there my little girl.  How was she, Sirius?"  Harry looked up at his godfather.

"She was a handful, but I wouldn't have it any other way."  Hermione came up to him and gave him a hug.  "Oh be careful on an old man, even if he is a wizard."

"Come on, if a pregnant woman can get up the strength to do a day of shopping and have enough strength to hug you, then I think you can give one back."  He smiled at the woman and let her go over to her husband.  "So, what's next?"

"How about having a nice night by the fire?" Harry said setting down his daughter.  "With marshmallows?!" she asked very excited.

"With marshmallows.  And we'll ask if little Morgan can come over too."

"You mean uncle Ron will come too?"

"Yup."

"Yea!" she ran up stairs to get her favorite night pajamas laid out.

"You know, we came a long way," Hermione hugged her husband from behind, finding it kind of difficult.

"Yeah," Harry said patting her hand, "but we still have each other, our fiends, and family."  Sirius went home, as Harry looked up at the top of the fireplace.  There stood three moving pictures.  One with the three of them at their graduation, the other with them all smiling at his own wedding.  And the last one was of his parents holding him when he was only a baby.  "And that is all I need to go on."H


End file.
